Betrayal
by Draggy2
Summary: This story takes place in Ancient times, when Pharaoh's ruled the lands and thieves hid in every corner, when priests held magic powers and no one could be trusted. A story of adventure, lies, thieves, pharaoh's, priests and unknown paths.
1. In The Ally

Draggy:  I'm ba-ack.  I felt like typing… so here I am!  Yep.  Like I said earlier, I felt like doing a prequel (damn it, I cannot spell that word correctly.  A gun could be pointed at my head and in order to spare my life I for some stupid reason had to spell prequel (damn!- spelled it wrong again.) and then I would die!)  This is a continuation of my other script _Awakening Dreams_ and if you just joined my adventurous tale then don't worry.  What you are reading takes place before that script… so that script could in a way be a spoiler.  However if you have read it, then, yay, 'cos it's nice you came to read this script!  ^-^ 

Just a note in case I fail to mention this previously, this tale takes place in Ancient Egypt.  No hikari's or anything (sorry- if you want hikari's then you'll trip over them in practically every other script out there, or you can read my earlier script… anyway) Well, here's this script.  Ooouuhhh, how exciting eh. 

No Yugi-oh owning...

Chapter 1: In The Ally

Alef looked around franticly.  His mother was screaming at him, telling him to run.  But he couldn't, his legs wouldn't move.  One of the darkly dressed men lounged at him and would have gotten him too if his farther hadn't intervened.  Alef watched with undying fear as the dark one repeatedly stabbed his father.  His mother was being held by two others and was continually struggling to reach her son, tears in her eyes as she looked away from the bloody corpse that was once her husband.  

"ALEF, ALEF RUN FROM HERE.  ESCAPE WELL YOU STILL CAN!!" Her voice was pleading now.  "Please run…"  Tears fell from her eyes, as she was pulled farther into the shadows of the ally.  "Ra save us!"    

Still Alef hadn't moved, he was in total shock and denial about the events that was ripping what little of the world he knew.  The figure in black licked his lips as he pulled the dagger from Alef's father's chest one last time.  He stood, smiling.  "Come here boy."  The voice was cold and heartless; it seemed to lack a soul.  Alef's eyes darted from his screaming mother to his dead father and back onto the dark man.  "I _said_ come here boy!"  The voice didn't even sound real.  Alef's head shook from left to right ever so slowly.  All sound had been blocked entry to his ears.  He took a step back as the man; gripping the bloody knife started towards him.

Suddenly Alef's mind cleared, all sounds came back.  The dark sandy voice, the screams of his mother, the blood trickling from various areas of his father's corpse.  "Alef, RUN!"  His mother screamed.  The words finally got through to him and before he could do anything but follow his mother's instructions his legs were taking him away from it all.  His head jerked back, trying to see if his mother was all right.  The last words he heard her say were, "For the love of Ra Alef, don't look back!"

The man in dark had followed behind and was gaining on him quickly.  Alef gave all the strength he had into quickening his pace.  His mind was a jumble and he had no time to sort it.  Soon however, he felt tired and couldn't run anymore.  Not that that mattered because the dark man had already caught up with him.  Alef was grabbed and thrown into the nearest wall.  He fell flat down after smacking off of it.  

Not wanting to but feeling the need to Alef opened his eyes.  Two black boots were currently all he could see.  A golden cord- no, not a cord, a golden snake seemed to encircle the boot as a decoration.  The foot kicked Alef in the face and he quickly brought his hands up to the sore spot.  Tears sprang from his eyes as well as a loud wail.  

The dark stranger bent down and held Alef's face in his hands.  He pierced Alef's eyes with his gaze, eyes that were totally dark, no colour to them and no reflected light.  Through sobs he gave off a weak shudder.  The dark man smiled at this.  His hand reached out and grasped Alef's neck within seconds and Alef was once again forced to the wall.  His feet dangled helplessly and his sobs had abruptly stopped to be replaced with a few attempted gasps at air.    

"You are lucky little one."  The dark figure spoke softly and his voice sounded like death itself.  "Yes, very lucky indeed."  With that Alef fell to the floor.  Once down he fell to his side and grasped at his neck as he started choking and gasping air.  After a few minutes he finally could breath easily again.  He lifted his eyes up and to his surprise he found nobody was with him.  

Uncontrolled relief washed through him until a single thought crossed his mind.  What if the dark man went back after his mother.  "Mom…" he whispered before shakily standing up.  After falling over Alef grasped at the wall for balance.  Once his head stopped spinning he attempted to a run but was quickly discouraged when he slipped and fell.  So, picking himself back up he started to walk back in the direction he had originally came from. 

Fear plagued his mind- of what might have happened, what was still happening, and what was going to happen.  Silently he peered into the ally.  It was silent.  Dead silent.  Cautiously he peered into it.  Nothing was moving.  Pushing away his fear with concern for his mother Alef stepped into the ally.  He paused a minute, expecting something along the lines of "Ah, ha," or "got ya now!"  But nope.  Nothing.  Still weary he moved farther into the ally.  Ignoring the sticky fluid that grabbed at his sandals.  He knew what it was but preferred to pretend it was nothing more than water.  

His father's lifeless body was in worse shape then it was when he ran away. Silent tears formed in his eyes.  He went to the dead body as he gave a silent prayer.  Once done he looked to the dark spot his mother was last seen being dragged through.  He quickly turned his eyes away.  He couldn't bear seeing her like that, not his mother.  

Afraid to death of touching his father's corpse he did the only thing he could, he pulled it closer to his mother's mangled up body.  Once done he spoke a prayer to his mother as he wished she would find happiness in her new life or peace in the after life.

Sorrow, fear, pain, exhaustion, all these things and more wore Alef down.  Not able to look at his parent's bodies any more- and not able to leave them yet he slumped on a wall a fair distance from the corpses.  There sleep took his tear stained face. 

It wasn't until later, much later had two strange boys found him.  


	2. Little Thiefs With Gold And Silver Trink...

No Yugi-oh owning…

Chapter 2:  Little Thieves With Gold And Silver Trinkets 

'Ha, hah, ha, ha" Malik and Bakura were laughing wildly as they darted in and out of the busy street.  Malik was in the lead as usual.   He could run faster then Bakura.  Bakura's hand was full of trinkets from a jewellery stand that sold gold and silver at outrageous prices.   As Bakura made a sharp turn he pocketed them. 

A faint, "STOP THEM!  STOP THEM, THIEFS, STOP!!!"  Could barely be heard over the rustle and bustle of the crowds, which had also prevented the fat merchant from chasing after them.

It took Bakura eight more seconds to catch up to Malik.  They were both smiling uncontrollably.  Malik had stopped to catch his breath.  His hands were resting over his bent knees, as soon as Bakura caught up he took on the same pose as Malik. 

Once they had sufficiently caught their breaths they took down the hoods that had been covering their faces.  Bakura spoke.  "How much- how much did you get."

Malik shrugged as he reached into the pouch that hung around his waist.  He pulled out a handful of silver and gold jewellery. Mostly silver  "You."

Bakura nodded as he thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out about as much as Malik had on his outstretched hand.  Malik's eyes quickly darted and counted them then looked down at his as he did the calculation.  "Ah ha!  I've got more than you."  

Bakura didn't frown like he usually did when Malik had collected the best bounty, noting this Malik asked, "What?"

Bakura shrugged.  "It's just that, well, you think you've bested me."

Malik counted again.  "I did best you Bakura."  

"Nope."  Bakura held out his hand and Malik looked to see what he missed.  Then it hit him, Bakura's hand was filled with mostly gold and a bit of silver; well his…  Malik slapped his forehead with the palm of his face.  "Huh, fine, you won this time."

Bakura smiled with victory before pocketing his prizes.  He looked up at the sky.  The air was already getting chilly and although the sun was still up he knew it would be setting soon.  Malik also noticed the change in temperature and both boys left the area to go to their secret spot.  Not that the spot was a secret, it was just where they hid their bounty.

Little conversation happened between the two friends as they walked down a filthy and dirty street.  The street was all but abandoned; it laid on the outskirts of town and was very old.  The stone buildings were just barely standing… if standing at all.  It was on this particular street that a secret bounty laid hidden.  As always Bakura did a quick scout to make sure no one was around.  Once satisfied he joined Malik who had entered a building who's roof had long since caved in.  

"No one."  Bakura said when Malik looked up.  Malik gave a nod before pulling out the gold and silver trinkets from his pouch.  He walked over to the corner of the room and with small difficulty removed a piece of old rubble that had fallen (placed) on some mouldy pieces of cloth.  Malik moved the cloth aside to reveal a trap door.  He opened it and carelessly dropped his handful of jewellery.  Bakura did the same before replacing the cloth and rubble. 

In the hole (trapdoor) laid all the bounty Bakura and Malik had stolen so far.  For their age it could be considered more bountiful than others especially considering all hands were still attached. But it wasn't enough for the two who had already exited the building. 

Bakura sighed.  "How much longer do you think."

Malik looked quizzical.  "I don't know, soon I hope.  I don't think I can take much more of this.  You?"

"I'll live."

"If we had-"

Bakura cut Malik off before he could even finish his sentence.  "No.  The more people the more we'd have to split it, the less we'd have.  Besides, you know how risky it would be to have somebody else join us.  Who knows if we could trust them."

Malik sighed.  "Your right.  It's just-" Malik stopped talking and gripped one of his sleeves.

"…Soon."  Bakura said.  "Soon."  

"Remember, in two days we'll meet on top of that fancy fabric store."  

Bakura nodded his head and the two boys split up in different directions.

Malik was happy when he was around Bakura.  They had met a long time ago and often escaped their horrid lives to have some fun… namely thieving.  They soon realized that their favourite pastime could save them from their miserable existence.  So they set their eyes on more expensive yet not too out of their league attainable goals.  And Bakura was right; soon they would be free.  Malik smiled at the thought but it quickly faded.  Lucky him lived with his father.  A horrible man.

Little more than three years ago Malik watched as his father beat his mother to death.  He remembered the argument.  He was mentioned briefly.  It started out with his father complaining about their not being enough food on the table… typical, then his mother responded by saying that if he'd bring more money home there would be more food.  The argument grew from there.  Until his father snapped… and his mother died.

Malik was blamed for the death and his father made sure Malik paid for it.  His father never was the gentlest of souls- or even gentle… at all.  And over the years he had gotten worse.  Their pathetic family wasn't starving and they definitely weren't rich, but his father still beat him.  He blamed Malik.  Malik knew his father would have preferred if he had been killed instead of his mother, so supposedly he figured that was what his father saw every time he looked at him.

Malik closed his eyes as he stepped up to his door.  He was about to open it when the door opened before him.  His father's hand reached out and grabbed him roughly before pulling him into the house.  If anyone was listening they could have heard the deep voice that said, "Where were you boy.  Your late!" 

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Bakura wasn't happy.  He had hoped by now he and Malik would be free from their stupid lives and be able to survive on their own.  But one things for sure.  He wasn't going anywhere soon.  Currently he was trapped within an organized crime wave called _Shadow Marauder's._  It wasn't by choice either.  When he was little, smaller then he is now by a long shot he had had a brother.  His brother supported him and looked after him, until some tough times happened and his brother was forced to do business with the Shadow Marauders.

His brother wasn't stupid, never was.  And once he realized what he had gotten himself into he was prepared to get out.  However he had failed.  Bakura was taken after his brother was slaughtered.  And he never forgave the Shadow Marauders for what they did and was now thieving sneakily with Malik, soon they'll escape.  They would escape and start a new life.  

They both wanted out of their current lives, badly. 


	3. Eaves Dropping

No Yugi-oh owning…

Chapter Three: Eaves Dropping 

"Bakura, where were you.  We could've used your skills in that heist you missed."  Tsar grabbed at Bakura's arm roughly and pulled him out of the large room everyone had been eating breakfast from.  Once through the doors Tsar flung Bakura to the ground.  "Where were you!"  Tsar repeated.  But Bakura just looked at him questioningly.  Tsar cleared his throat.  "Where- were- you."  

Bakura didn't like how Tsar was treating him at the moment and refused to answer.  Tsar glared at him angrily before punching Bakura across the face.  He then turned on his heels and left.

Bakura's hand immediately went to his face.  He held it there trying to quell the pain.  That had hurt. Small tears formed in his eyes and he desperately tried to push them away.  His nose was bleeding and his hand and face was now covered in the leaking blood.  Hearing footsteps Bakura turned from the closed doors that were just starting to open and ran for his bedroom.  

"Hey Bakura, what happened.  Did you run into a wall or something."  Giro taunted as he saw Bakura running with his bleeding noise down the hall.  Bakura just ran faster.  Once at his door he flung it open, as soon as he was inside he slammed it shut and leaned against the door.  Slowly he fell to the ground.  Bakura stayed there for a good five minutes with his back to the door before getting up.  Ripping some cloth he wet it and wiped the drying blood from his face.  Once that was done Bakura threw his bloodstained hand into the bucket and watched as the water turned red. 

Hearing voices outside Bakura looked out his window.  Tsar was talking to Honokaa, one of the top thief's that runed the Shadow Maunders.  Bakura strained to hear their conversation.  Tsar was talking, "The third phase has been completed.  Uh, Honokaa, Are you sure all this is worth it.  I mean, can we trust those guys from the Shadow Re-" Tsar never got to finish his sentence because Honokaa's hand had covered his mouth.  "Silence fool!"  Honokaa's eyes were looking wildly around.  Removing his hand Honokaa spoke quietly, so quietly Bakura only caught a few words.  "……not alone."  

Suddenly Honokaa looked up directly at Bakura's window.  Surprised Bakura quickly ducked out of view.  Whispers were being whispered and Bakura dared not lift his head into view again.  

"Who was that."  

"That was Bakura, one of the lesser thief's."  

"Are you sure?"  

"Yes."  

"Was he with us earlier."  

"No."  

"Why?"  Honokaa's voice seemed to take on a tint of curiosity."

Tsar bit his lip before he spoke.  "_He_" Tsar looked at Bakura's now empty window before continuing.  "…Didn't want to."

Honokaa looked surprise.  "What do you mean 'didn't _want_ to.'  Since when do you give your party members permission on which raids they wish to go on!"

Tsar's eyes narrowed slightly before giving his response.  "I do _not_ let **my** members choose, he went missing before the raid and we had to go on without him."

Honokaa looked like he was deep in thought.  "Do you know what detained him."

"No.  He didn't tell me."

"Fool!  Is he loyal?  Will he betray us."

Tsar smiled faintly.  "I doubt it.  He has no family- no-one living at least."

That didn't surprise Honokaa.  Most to all the men in his camp had no family.  He saved them all, gave them reasons to live.  Gave them riches.  And he, Honokaa was the leader, well, one of the leaders.  But if this… Baruka was a problem… "Boy!"  Honokaa looked back up at the window.  "Baruka, come down here!"  Tsar smiled faintly at Honokaa's blunder.

Bakura just sat under the window, out of view.  He didn't want to go down there with those two.  Especially since he had been listening to their conversation.  Bakura had no like at all for Tsar and trusted Tsar's commander even less.  That's why, for some deranged reason when he heard Honokaa was ordering him to go down there Bakura grabbed the bloody water bucket.  And without giving any thought he looked out the window and gauged where Tsar was standing.  (the windows obviously wouldn't have glass on them) Bakura smiled.

Relieved that Bakura had obeyed, Bakura was known for disobeying his commands, Tsar turned to Honokaa before looking back up at the window.  "Come here!"  Well, that was what Tsar had wanted to say, what he managed to say was "Come h-" Before red water hit him directly on his face.  Tsar was so surprised that he fell backwards and choked.  Since his head was tilted upward and his mouth wide open the water had no problem entering his lungs.  

Honokaa took a step back as he watched Bakura.  Bakura looked him straight in the eye before mouthing 'no.' and left the window.  Honokaa was taken aback by the youth's behaviour.  But he wasn't angry.  He was most interested in this boy.  Bending down he waited for Tsar to stop choking but grew impatient quickly and hit Tsar's back, hard.  "Who was that again."

"Bakura!"  Tsar jumped to his feet and attempted to bolt after the youth.  But Honokaa held him back.  "I _meant_ who was that boy.  Info."  

Tsar was obviously steaming and wanted to get his hands on Bakura very badly.  "Ughhh.  Bakura.  He's been with us for about five years now.  A royal pain in the ass!"

Honokaa was getting annoyed.  "But who IS he!"

Tsar escaped Honokaa's grip and bolted to the doors that lead inside.  Quickly he raced up the stairs and burst into Bakura's room, only to find he had already left.  Tsar punched Bakura's bed in his rage.  The kid was smart for not hanging around, he had to give him that.  But not smart for pouring that dirty water on him.  Starting tomorrow Bakura was going to participate.  He was going to do exactly what was asked of him, he would become obedient.  AND there would be no more disappearances!

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*() Earlier that day_**

Malik rubbed his arm.  He hadn't gotten any sleep last night because his father made him do chores till dawn.  And now, well now he was on his way to the market.  As usual the streets were chalk full of people shopping and walking, making it difficult for Malik to get anywhere.  He sighed as two little kids ran past him- almost knocking him over.  Managing to side step most people Malik headed for the busiest area of town, this was not going to be fun.  

After a minute more of walking Malik couldn't go any further.  The crowds grew too thick and passage was non accessible.  Cranky and tired he tried to slide between people to see what was going on but his efforts were in vain.  One man actually grabbed him by his upper arm and pushed him out of the way.  Not a smart thing to do to a thief.  Realizing he couldn't get past the mob Malik pocketed the man's coin purse and decided to go the scenic route.  

Actually this would be better.  A little bit of freedom was always good.  Dodging into an alleyway Malik used one of the building windows as a stepping stool and climbed to the top of the flat roofed building.  From there he took great delight in jumping from one buildings roof to another.  Once past the crowd Malik sat down on the edge of a building- feet dangling, and watched at what had everyone's attention.  

Apparently someone was saying something.  Guards encircled the crowd, making sure no one was able to get through.  The Egyptian Palace looked wonderful in the coming sun.  And the talker was addressing another, a more powerful looking man- no, Malik told himself.  A Youth, just like him and Bakura.  Although from Malik's viewpoint he couldn't here a word spoken but Malik could basically piece together what was happening.  Sheesh, no wonder there was such a huge crowd covering the whole of the Egyptian streets.  The new Pharaoh was being crowned.    

The people were rejoicing and even if Malik were closer the crowd's noise would drown out the talking being held down below.  Sa-Yugi-oh, the new Pharaoh.  Even if you were three you would recognize the pharaoh's face- and that of the pharaoh's sons.  At the current moment Sa-Yugi-oh was bending his head down to the high priest.  The priests face was stern yet held a tint of joy to it.  The snake and vulture headpiece was being lowered.  Something moved in the shadows.  At first Malik ignored it, what could be more important then witnessing the crowning of the prince of Egypt, the new Pharaoh.  But then he saw a flash of light- caused by someone tilting something shiny, like say a sword reflecting Ra's light.  Malik stood from his seat on the stone house and started to look about wildly.  Then he spotted it.  No, wait.  There are more over in that direction, and that one.  The prince of Egypt was surrounded.

Men dressed in black jumped from ropes out of the shadows of other buildings while others came from people's houses.  Malik wanted to shout a warning, and he did, but to no avail.  The crowds were too noisy and his voice didn't carry.  He did, however, manage to get the Shadow Marauders attention.  And before he knew it he was jumping over rooftops being followed by three men.  This didn't bold well.  

The Shadow Marauders bounded down and took the guards by surprise. Others went straight for the Pharaoh.  The High Priest immediately stepped in front of the now crowned Pharaoh and held out his staff.  A magical shield surrounded both Sa-Yugi-oh and the priest.  The Shadow Marauders soon found themselves at a disadvantage.  They could not get through the force field.  Sa-Yugi-oh quickly recovered from his shock of the attack.  Putting one hand on the High Priests shoulder Sa-Yugi-oh stepped in front and took charge.  Holding one hand up he smiled and gave a fierce look to all the Marauders.  

"Listen to me.  I am Pharaoh of Egypt, your crowned Prince.  I order you to stop your assault or I'll be forced to punish you."  Although his voice was serious it was hard for the Marauders to take him seriously because he looked rather… um, odd with him standing there and one arm held up in the air.

Instead the Marauders surrounded the Pharaoh.  Sa-Yugi-oh shook his head sadly.  "Then you will pay the price of the insolence you have demonstrated here today!"  Flames burst from his outstretched hand forcing the Marauders to back step several feet.  

The band of thieves parted as a tall man in a flowing jacket stepped forward.  He walked right out to the shield and bowed before the Pharaoh.  "I am Honokaa.  One day you will fear me and Egypt will be mine.  But before that day comes I'm afraid I'll need your assistance."

The Pharaoh looked amused.  "Really.  And just why would I help you."

"Oh, I know not by choice…"  Honokaa held his hand out to the shield and it shattered and fell to pieces.  "But by force."

Sa-Yugi-oh smiled.  This surprised Honokaa.  "Fool.  I am Pharaoh of all Egypt and you cannot make threats to me.  I am also not without the talent of magic."  Sa-Yugi-oh did the same stunt with fire but this time aimed only at Honokaa.  The flames parted to the side of him.  

"My turn."  Honokaa said.  Honokaa grabbed at the air in front of him causing the ground in front of Sa-Yugi-oh to turn into some sort of black abyss.  The Pharaoh's face turned to freight as he fell into the black hole.  Before he could completely fall inn the hole shrank trapping him and making him helpless.  "The- Shadow Realm?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Yes.  Now wait a second as I take care of your Priest.  He looks rather angry at the moment.  Within one instant another misty shield held the Priest within and no magic escaped its hold.  "That's better."  Honokaa reached a hand down for the Pharaohs headpiece but just as he was about to grab it, another snatched it.

Malik stuck out his tongue at Honokaa as he raced past.  Several Marauders on his trial already.  Honokaa was about to punish the youth when he got a better idea.  "Did you see that Pharaoh.  Did you see my minions face."

"I may be trapped but I am not blind, Honokaa.  Yes.  And you will both suffer for this treacherous act!"  

"Good.  Retreat!"  All the marauders evacuated the area.  Honokaa followed the direction of the insolent boy who took a great moment from him.  Soon he joined up with Malik and the other Thieves.  Malik was bleeding pretty badly and the headpiece was in the marauders hands.  Tsar walked over to Honokaa and gave him the item he so graciously deserved.  When the thieves turned their attention back to Malik he was gone.

Gone, but not forgotten.


	4. Captured

No Yugi-oh owning….

Chapter Four:  Captured 

Malik's heart raced as he ran down the streets of Egypt.  Shopping all but forgotten.  Who would remember shopping after going through what he just did.  He was nearly killed!  Malik stopped and leaned on a building.  Out of breath and frankly terrified.  He leaned there for about five minutes, simply catching his breath.  Slowly he realized that the people on the streets were going out of their way to avoid him.  At first Malik thought it was because of his appearance, but then he noted some people were actually huddling together, whispering.  Every now and then one would glance at him.  

Whisper, whisper, "yeah he's one of them." 

"Are you sure?  Don't look so tough to me."

"Don't question me, he tried to shame Egypt!"

Whisper, whisper.

Malik was shocked.  Shame Egypt!  No, no!  That wasn't it at all.  He tried to help the pharaoh.  He wasn't going to actually steal the Royal headpiece- he just wanted to make sure those other guys hadn't gotten it.  Why would anyone think otherwise.  He wasn't even dressed like a Marauder!  Confused and even more scared now he looked back up at the whisperers.  Only two were their now.  One looking at him and the other… Malik quickly sidestepped as a well-muscled man attempted to grab him in a death grip. 

Reflexes took hold and quickly a knife was held in his hand.  Automatically in a defensive manoeuvre Malik pointed the knife at the man and started to back away from the buildings.  He was about to dash off when one of the other whisperers called out to a bunch of guards.

"Over here.  There's one over here!"

Cursing Malik swiftly sheathed and hid the knife before bolting.  This was not as easy to do as you might think.  Malik occasionally stumbled.  One of the Marauders had effectively managed to stab him in his lower left side.  As he stumbled his hand put pressure on the wound.  Wincing at the pain Malik made a mad dash down the street.  Footsteps behind told him the guards were close behind. 

"Stop him!  Stop that Thief!"  The guards yelled as they chased Malik down the street.  A few people took this as 'quick get out of the way'; others however, made attempts to grab at Malik. Malik for his part tried to dodge people as best he could.  Once again he found himself looking up at the rooftops.  Glancing to his left Malik knew an alley would soon present itself.  So dodging and running Malik suddenly made a sharp turn.  With ease he jumped onto a fence then pulled himself up to the rooftops.  Once up he clambered down the other side.  While the pursuers were still attempting the fence Malik ran into his own house.  

Out of breath Malik almost fell into one of the closer chairs.  "What are you doing back so soon, boy."  It was Malik's father.  "Why are you empty handed?  I gave you specific instructions as to what to buy."  Narrowing his eyes Malik's father grabbed Malik and pulled him out of the chair- roughly.  Malik cringed.  "Where's my money!  If I find that-" Malik held out the few coins his father had given him earlier.  After grabbing them Malik's father gave him a good slap on the face for his defiance on orders.  "So where'd you go boy."

Malik was still out of breath.  How could his father be so callous, Malik was obviously hurt.  It's not like he came back wearing fine linen or covered in dirt from play!  "I was- I was chased."

Letting his son go the father asked by who. 

"The- the Pharaoh's guards."  Before his father could confront Malik or hit him again Malik hastily went on.  "They think- they think that I tried to steal something of the Pharaohs.  They- they chased.  But before they did so I was beaten by-"

"ENOUGH!  Enough of your lies.  Speak the truth boy, or I'll hand you to the Pharaoh myself!"

"But- but that is the truth."

The father glared at his son.  "Okay then, what do they _think_ you stole."

Looking at the ground before looking at his father Malik responded solemnly.  "… the crown."

A look of pure horror and shock took hold of the older mans face.  "Do the guards know where you are, did they follow you here, quick now, answer me boy."

Malik shook his head 'no.' His father grinned an evil grin as he knocked his son out.  "Good.  The reward for your capture may make me indeed rich.  Perhaps your existence isn't worthless after all."  With that he carried his limp son outside and placed him on the donkey, the prize of the family, before heading to the palace to collect his reward.

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Sa-Yugi-oh was fuming within the Egyptian palace.  How could he let this happen!  Now, not only was he an uncrowned Pharaoh Sa-Yugi-oh felt deep shame.  The need for revenge itching through his veins.  He pounded the nearby wall causing a small crack to form.  Sa-Kaiba walked into the room.  Sa-Yugi-oh didn't bother to hide his anger.  "Well.  What news do you have for me!"

Sa-Kaiba kept his head up high.  "No news as of yet.  Although one of the Shadow Marauders had been seen through the east end of the city."

"Good, good.  Bring him here.  I want to see this, this-" At a loss of words to describe the hatred and filth of the thief Sa-Yugi-oh simply twisted his face into utter disgust.  Sa-Kaiba didn't look away.  "Unfortunately the guards failed to capture the culprit, my lord."

"What, what!  How could you fail me again Sa-Kaiba.  You are one of the rare men in Egypt I trust my life to.  One of the few talented magic users.  First you fail me at the crowning, and now this!"  Sa-Yugi-oh threw his arms up in the air.  Sa-Kaiba wisely stayed quiet. Taking his emotions into check Sa-Yugi-oh quickly composed himself.  "Forgive me old friend.  I'm just venting my anger.  I should not be doing so to you, but you're the first I've allowed into my quarters since the attack."

With a slight nod of Kaiba's head Sa-Yugi-oh was forgiven.  "So, what of the fiend.  Do we have any leads?"

Sa-Kaiba shook his head.  "Afraid not.  But know this.  I shall not rest until Egypt has justice!"

With that Sa-Kaiba turned on his heels and without a dismissal from his Pharaoh he walked from the room.  

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Honokaa was also pacing, but in his own room.  With the headpiece lying on his desk.  He now had three phases completed.  More items were needed, and then, oh yes, then all hell would brake lose.  Honokaa was satisfied with the thought of himself as Pharaoh.  Sitting comfortably he carelessly picked the headpiece up.   Vulture wings rose up from the bottom.  A Snake coiled around where the head should be.   And, of course, an eye of Ra stared out from the centre of the crown.  It was this eye, this eye he wanted.  Pulling the golden eye from the rest of the golden crown proved difficult, but in the end Honokaa was successful.  

The Eye itself was, naturally made from gold.  It was actually a circle with the eye overlapping the sphere.  It was this object that had given the Pharaoh's crown power.  And now the object was his.  

The day would've been perfect, perfect!  If it hadn't been for that one, odd thief.  Baruka- no Bakura.  There was something about that boy.  And from experience Honokaa knew to trust his gut- so when his gut said there's something odd about someone, Honokaa believed it.  Pocketing the eye Honokaa left to see the strange white haired boy.  

As Honokaa approached Tsar's quarters, (area that him and his party members room's reside) sounds of a struggle were clearly heard.  Still Honokaa pace didn't quicken.  Too many fights always happened in the fortress for him to care about in the least.  

However, it was a fight between Tsar and Bakura, and this, this seemed to matter…. Slightly.  It wasn't even a fight really.  Bakura was pinned up to the wall.  Tsar held him there, fist raised.  Blood oozed from Bakura's left eye, nose and mouth… among other places.  Tsar saw Honokaa and smiled a greeting.  Honokaa greeted him back.  "May I have a word with you Baruka- I mean Bakura."

Bakura opened the un-bleeding eye in disbelief, and then fear crossed his face quickly, so quickly Honokaa almost missed it.  Smiling inwardly at how fast this youth was already able to mask emotion Honokaa approached Tsar and gently pried Tsar's fingers from Bakura's chest.  "This way."  Honokaa said, leaving Bakura to follow.     

Glancing back Bakura saw the loathing Tsar was seething at him.  His pace quickened. 

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Sa-Kaiba was leaving the palace when his quick eyes noted a middle-aged man walking towards the gates.  A donkey on a leash followed behind.  This, of course wasn't what caught Sa-Kaiba's attention, no.  But the body placed in a most uncomfortable position did.  

The man approached confidently.  "Why have you come here old man."  The man simply smiled.  "I bring something I wish to sell."

"What could you possible ha-" Sa-Kaiba was cut short.  The man had pulled the boy's head up.  It was the youth that had snatched the crown right off of the Pharaoh's head.  Concealing his excitement Sa-Kaiba gave the man some silver as a reward.  He couldn't wait to show the Pharaoh the boy.  Soon all will be well again.  The boy- tortured then killed, but first information on where the Marauders were.

Sa-Kaiba was glad he wasn't in the youth's place- for it was about to be agonizing.


	5. Freedom Or Imprisonment

Draggy:  Heehee.  It appears I have made readers *snicker* pity you!  *Falls to the ground laughing*

Malik:  Wha!  O.O  …me …no.

Draggy: Yep.  *Snickering* only because you were wrongly accused… uh, well… you DID steal the headpiece… but… 

Malik:   Exactly!

Draggy's yami: Exactly Lass *Said in an accent*

Malik: …errrr, what was that!

Draggy:  An inside joke ^-^

Malik:  …anywaayyyy…

Draggy:  Yay, people pity my characters!  (I'm so cruel) …Actually.  I have this deranged view on life.  I won't go into detail but it has a lot to do with perception. For example… in this chapter (which at the moment I'm still writing 334 words) Yugi-oh hits Malik across the face…

Malik: O~O err, wha!

Draggy: Uh humm.  Don't interrupt.  But picture this.  If Yugi-oh currently had, say, Honokaa in his dungeon then I could say 'Honokaa was beaten to a bloody pulp and died' and you readers would (probably) nod your heads in agreement because the villain got what he deserved.  Well, it might as well be Honokaa in the dungeon as far as Yugi-oh is concerned because he does not know better!  So Yami fans, I'm not making Yugi-oh cruel, but in his mind just.  Does this make sense to anybody else as it does me?  Heehee, I'll stop talking now.

No Yugi-oh owning…

Chapter 5: Freedom Or Imprisonment

Malik opened his eyes groggily.  Yet to realize what had happened Malik concentrated on why his head hurt so much.  He was still in this dazed state when the Pharaoh walked into his cell.  Guards he hadn't noticed were there, suddenly moved out of the now Pharaoh's way.  Unexpectedly an ear piercing _SCREEECH_ tormented the young Egyptian's head.  "Uhg," was his reply.

Sa-Yugi-oh looked down at the miserable boy with pure hatred across his face.  Within one seconds time he walked across the cell and his fist collided with the youths face sending his head flying backwards.  Feeling some of his pent up anger and frustration released the pharaoh quickly composed himself and his temper.  Kneeling down beside the boy Sa-Yugi-oh tilted the Egyptians head so that it looked directly at him.  "Do you know what you did to me earlier today."  His voice was cool and collected but the obvious hate he felt was hidden within every word making him sound extremely dangerous.  

Although the boy was already looking at him straight on Sa-Yugi-oh could tell Malik only now comprehended the situation and whom he was talking to.  The boy averted his eyes.  Taking this as a personal insult Sa-Yugi-oh lashed out again.  Blood dripped from the youth's mouth.  Taking in and exhaling a slow breathe to still him; the crown-less pharaoh was calmed once more.  He tried again.  "Do – you - know – what – you - did – to me- today."

Malik heard the pharaoh the first time.  Yes.  Yes he knew what he had done.  Total and complete humiliation to the ruler of all Egypt!  He wasn't thinking at the time.  It wasn't as if he had planned the heist.  He wasn't the one to blame  But he had stolen the diadem.  HE took it right off the newly crowned Pharaoh, had thought no more of the act other then simply taking it as he ran by.  He even panicked when he saw the tall creepy mage about to take it and never thought his action would come back at him so.  Malik let the blood drip.  To spit in front of the pharaoh was unthinkable!  Knowing his efforts would be in vain Malik tried anyway.  His mouth was lazy and the blood made his words come out unclear.  "I- I didn't think-"

The pharaoh held his hand out to silence the boy.  "I see.  So then, a brainless YOUTH planned out such an endeavour to humiliate me on my _first_ day of rule.  A.N.  yeah, the pharaoh is about the same as Malik…age wise.  I think not.  I will make sure your death is quick and painless _if_ you co-operate.  Tell me where Honokaa hides.  Tell me where my crown is.  Restore the honour that is Egypt.  Do you not take pride in your country, in your pharaoh?  Give me useful information and your death will be quick.  Fail and slow torment will be your demise.  The gods are not pleased!

But of course Malik couldn't give any of the questions answers.  He had no knowledge of the Marauders.  The pharaoh left him there to contemplate his answer.  In three hours he'd be asked again.  If he failed to comply he would be tortured for three hours, asked to reply and naturally he would not be able to answer so as you would expect the process would continue.  By dawn of the next day, the same time the pharaoh suffered his humiliation Malik was to be executed.

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*() _**

Bakura followed Honokaa down the dark corridor.  Thoughts raced through his mind.  He was in for it now!  First he had paid for his 'traitoress' act by the hands of Tsar- that no account stupid, money thieving, selfish idiot.  Now he must surely be in for the worst night of his life!  Honokaa, the boss around here wanted to see him!  No doubt about the water thing and not showing up for… er, whatever heist was planned.  Bakura was very bleak as he followed Honokaa up to Honokaa's private room.  

As the door opened and as Bakura entered he saw many things that were obviously stolen.  He looked around the room in complete awe.  Even as he did so his thievish mind was already thinking up crazy ideas on how to steal a few of these… items.

Bakura's thoughts of thievery were interrupted by Honokaa's gesture for him to sit down, which he did.  Honokaa stood.  His eyes darted very quickly over Bakura's face before slowing down minutely to examine his body.  Without showing any sign whatsoever of his conclusion Honokaa took a step forward and bend down so his face was eye level with Bakura's.  He stared hard into Bakura's eyes and Bakura for his part didn't move an inch, instead he looked right back at Honokaa, a defiant glare evident across his face.  

Once again Honokaa must have gotten the answer he was looking for but this time he showed it with a rye smile, which gradually became larger before eventually turning into a cold laugh.  Bakura, although somewhat unnerved stayed perfectly still until Honokaa spoke.  Still in laughter.  "Hehe ha, do you, do you know dear Bakura what you, heh hee, are."  He started laughing more wildly.  All seriousness of the situation seemed to have dropped- unless you were Bakura.

"You, hehe, you're a, heh ha heh… a…"

Bakura was now extremely curious as to what Honokaa could possibly be getting at.  Yes, he was an orphan, a beggar, and a thief.  But all those things were common here so what could Honokaa possibly think was so funny.  Thinking it was the odd colouring of his hair~ which he always thought was the problem when he didn't know what it actually was, Bakura took his chance to stand up and was about to promptly leave the chambers when Honokaa grabbed at his arm.  His voice was serious now and cold, "Where do you think your going.  I have yet to dismiss you."  

"I…"

"Shut up boy.  I _will_ let you leave.  But be warned.  You WILL be constantly watched! You best make yourself useful and join the team.  Your… skills will be needed soon."

"Skills?  …Which skills?"  Bakura responded suspiciously.

Honokaa smiled again.  "Oh, you'll see."

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Bakura left Honokaa's room more than a little surprised.  What was Honokaa getting at?  Did he know something about Bakura that not even Bakura knew about himself?  Ahhh!  Bakura was getting frustrated.  He headed for the front doors, maybe he'd see what Malik was up to, they weren't suppose to meet until tomorrow but maybe Malik wouldn't mind his intrusion.    

However as Bakura reached the doors two Marauders stepped in front of him, blocking him from reaching his destination.  With a growl on his face, for he wasn't in a good mood, he attempted to push one aside.  The other Marauder grabbed him from behind and pushed him against the wall, hard.  The marauder smiled.  "Tsk, Bakura.  You weren't trying to leave where you?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed suspiciously once again.  "Since when can I not leave as I please."

Still pinned to the wall Bakura watched as the other Marauder, the one he knocked down approached him.  "Why, since about, oh two minutes ago."  Bakura was shocked.  Was he really under house arrest?  How much power did Honokaa have if everyone already knew he was to be watched closely?  No, he refused to be a prisoner, he refused!  "Fine."  Bakura's voice was extremely icy and he felt the one holding him shiver in response.  Bakura used his free arm to punch the marauder square in the face thus allowing him access to the ground.  Once he landed he promptly turned his back on the two and headed for his room.

Grabbing spare items, anything he wanted to take with him, it seemed clear to Bakura that staying here was no longer an option.  It looked like him and Malik would become free sooner then expected.  Bakura poked his head out of his window.  Good, no one was there…yet.  He did a double take around before lowering his body out the window.  He was a good three feet from the ground.  Taking in his breath he dropped to the ground.  As soon as his feet touched the solid terrain he allowed his body to bend to lessen the impact.  Wincing a little he picked himself up and ran as fast as he could away from the fortress.  

It was broad daylight so Bakura simply aloud his cloak to conceal all his features.  Malik's house was still quit a ways away.  The city folk were abuzz with gossip.  So many people were talking and it all seemed relatively related.  Had he missed something?  Bakura idly stood by as two Egyptians talked.

"I can't believe you missed it!"  The first talker's hands rose to the sky as if the listener was insane.  "How could you live with yourself if you missed the Prince's crowning, I mean, (duh) our new Pharaoh was being crowned!"

The listener sighed.  His eyes rolled as if to say 'and I should care…' 

Seeing this the talker continued.  "Some thieves or something came out of nowhere!  They stole the Pharaoh's crown right off his very head.  You should have seen all the commotion about!  But," the talkers voice grew very quiet and Bakura had to take a step forward to hear her words.  "But rumours are spreading, it seems that the Pharaoh has already captured the fiend that stole his crown, in fact, it's rumoured he's in the royal dungeons right now.  I've actually seen him!  I was there when this middle-aged guy on a donkey handed the youth to the Pharaoh's First Priest.

The listener grunted.  "Sure, anyway I've got to go…"

The talker turned her back in a "well I've never' fashion and stomped off.

So, thought Bakura, that's what has happened.  Hmmm.  He continued to Malik's.  I wonder if Malik knows anything about this?  But as he approached he saw the donkey out front, tied to a post.  A thought flickered in his mind but he immediately pushed it away.  Going to the side of the house he peered in.  Malik's father was counting a busload of silver coins laughing.  Immediately Bakura got suspicious.  He knew they didn't have that kind of cash.  He circled the house but couldn't find Malik anywhere.     

Finally he decided to knock on the door.  Malik's father opened it and looked down at Bakura.  "Is Malik home, I really have to-"

"No," the fat guy sneered.  "And don't come back here anymore.  The boy no longer lives here, you could say he's moved."  With that the door promptly shut in Bakura's face.  Seething a little Bakura waited a couple minutes before knocking again.  Then he went to the side window where the middle-aged man had been counting his money.  He knew Malik hadn't moved, they were going to 'move' together, so… Bakura had no answer but being the thief he was…      

By the time Bakura was half way down the street Malik's father came barrelling out of his house.  He frantically looked up and down the street.  "Thief, thief, stop him!"  As soon as he saw the youth who was previously on his doorstop he pointed and shouted before he ran after him.  Acting as if it were no more than a game Bakura started to dash through the crowds.

He slid easily in and out of people whereas Malik's father kept on bumbling into them.  Bakura smirked.  He was actually enjoying himself, the first time all day… except for dumping that dirty water on Tsar, he smiled at the memory.  Looking back he noted that he had already lost the plump man.  Sighing he stopped.  Now what to do…  where was Malik anyway?

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

A whip slashed across his back.  Malik yelled out in pain once more.  He had lost count after four.  The pain, it was too much, the pain…

"Ahhhhhh!!"  Malik's screams filled the room before he lost consciousness.  …the pain.

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Shrugging Bakura went to the only other place he could think of to find his friend.  It had taken him awhile to get to the outskirts of the city.  After carefully checking to see if anyone was there he entered the half standing building.  After emptying most of his contents (thanks to Malik's father) he left the house.  Frowning he called out Malik's name.  After five minutes he decided Malik wasn't there at all, so… where was he.       

Bakura now walked aimlessly around the city.  He couldn't go back to the fortress, never again.  He will NEVER be imprisoned!  His life is his own and he demands freedom.  Lost in thoughts of anger Bakura hadn't noticed that he was about to bump into a lady.  Startled she whirled on Bakura.  Her hand was raised and she was going to strike him!  On impulse Bakura dodged out of her reach then grabbed at her arm, holding it still.  "I wouldn't do that if I was you," Bakura's thoughts at the time of the bumping wasn't cheerful… so he wasn't cheerful either.  

'Humph', "I suggest you let go of my arm or I'll report you to the authorities!"

Bakura gave her a final glare before releasing her wrist.  He could here the woman muttering under her breath 'they should arrest you like they did that other boy' then she turned her back to him in an 'well I never fashion'.  Suddenly Bakura noted that this was the lady he had overheard earlier before going to Malik's.  Bakura knew it was a long shot but what if Malik had been caught thieving.  "Other boy?"

The lady turned back around, distaste clearly etched on her face.  She looked down on him as if he was nothing more then a pebble.  "Yes.  Creatures such as yourselves shouldn't be allowed to walk this earth."  She turned once again.  

Bakura glared at her silently.  He was getting tired of people treating him like trash!  He pulled out three silvers from his pouch.  Sounding like an innocent boy he said, "Miss, please wait.  What boy?"   

The woman turned at the sound of the coins, eyeing them she mistook Bakura for a boy of high status.  Realising her blunder she smiled sweetly at him although not averting her eyes from the silver.  Looking at him she spoke.  "Earlier today a Marauder was caught and brought to the palace by a chubbish middle-aged guy on a donkey.  I couldn't tell much but one thing struck me odd.  Although his hood was up he had light hair much like the sand."  She looked down at the ground.  "The High Priest brought the boy in.  You should've seen him smiling."

Bakura pondered this.  Yes, that undoubtfully was Malik but why did she refer to him as a Marauder?  "Marauder?"  

"Yes.  If I can guess right I'd say he was the very same thief that stole the Pharaoh's headpiece.  Personally I think he got what he-"  Bakura shoved the three coins into the ladies hand then without so much as a thank you turned and left. 

_Malik you fool, why'd you try to steal something so…_ Bakura's thoughts trailed off.  Malik wasn't stupid, or cocky enough to be so disrespectful to the _pharaoh,_ unlike Bakura who couldn't care less about some royally chosen person so their lives get to be so grand since and rule all of Egypt.  But Malik cared, unlike Bakura he was raised in a home, he had a mother… and a father even one that bad.  Unlike Bakura who had-

Bakura saw the palace and _knew_ it was impenetrable.  The Pharaoh must be acting careful now after this morning's event.  So how was Bakura going to get in?  Yes, he **was** going in.  Malik was in there, Bakura's only friend… ever.  And he'd do anything to save him.  He had too; even risk his very own existence…, which wasn't much anyway.     

Suddenly Bakura got an idea.

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Thelos stood at the gate, body in hand.  "Yeah, Jokaf.  I've caught yet _another_ thief."  Thelos sighed.  "There has been so many lately.  We really don't know what to make of it.  This one," Thelos shook the body a bit in a gesture to show what he was talking about "was a really easy capture.  He went down in just one hit.  But that's nothing.  You have to look at him.  He's really… odd.  His hair-". Thelos lowered his voice, "is white!"  Raising it back to its normal tone he continued.  "The mark of Seth himself.  It's freaky." 

Jokef was getting interested.  "I don't believe you, prove it."

Thelos shuddered.  "Okay but it won't be pretty."  Thelos pulled Bakura's shawl off his head revealing the pasty hair.  Jokef actually took a step back.  "A demon to be sure.  Where are you taking him."  Thelos covered Bakura's hair back up.  "To the dungeons of course."

Jokef looked sceptical.  "Are you sure.  He- he might have dark magic and let loose all the prisoners.  Maybe you should-"

"THELOS!  What are you doing get over here!"

Thelos obeyed his command and with Bakura in hand made his way over to the general.

After a short conversation Thelos started once again into the building.  All though he wasn't heading for the dungeon.  The general had told him to bring the prisoner into the third floor's thirty-second room.  The general even sent Jokef to help up the stairs.  So the two climbed.  Once in the thirty-second room they dropped Bakura none to gently.  Jokef even spat on the floor in front of Bakura's face.  Then they turned to leave.  

However they didn't even reach the door before Bakura had hit them both over their heads.  They fell limply to the floor.  Bakura looked down at them with disgust.  He didn't even want to touch these people ever again, but he needed the disguise.  Bakura knelt beside the one known as Jokef, the one who had spat at him.  Bakura shook his head sadly.  He knelt beside him and checked for a pulse.  There was one.  Although his words and actions were hurtful Bakura couldn't help but feel a little bit better knowing they were not dead.  A slight sigh escaped his lips.    

Bakura toyed with his cursed hair.  Pulling it back he looked down at the two guards and couldn't help but feel pity for those poor misguided souls.  A few moments later he left the room attired in a guards ensemble. 

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Tsar knocked hesitantly on Honokaa's door.  Honokaa opened it with a glare evident across his face.  "What is it now!"

  
Tsar took a step back.  "Errr…"

"Speak up.  I don't have all day."

Tsar swallowed.  "Um, you know how Bakura was under house arrest."  Honokaa glared at Tsar which seemed to say 'of course I do you dolt!  I'm the one who said it.'  Ignoring the glare Tsar continued.  "Well… he's escaped…"

Honokaa grabbed Tsar and forced him against the wall.  "What!"

"He can't be found, sir.  He's gone."  Tsar was fearful, but even more curious as to what was so important about the little freak.

Honokaa let out an exasperated 'sigh'.  "Do you know why we needed him here, with us."  Honokaa turned to Tsar and eyed him.  "He's one of the keys!  We need him back here!  He's part the Shadow Plot.  Do you know how lucky we were to find a Shadow Key this early on in the game?"  Honokaa looked thoughtful.  "No matter.  Just go and retrieve him."

Tsar didn't move.  Bakura was a Shadow Key!  This wasn't fair.  Now he's a lot more important then me, of course, Tsar smiled, his fate will even that out.  Tsar turned to leave.  Finding the freak wasn't going to be easy…

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy:  Hi everyone!  I realized how very, very long it has been since I wrote for 'Betrayal'.  I was working on another script called _Age Of Darkness_ but I'll confess, those readers were waiting a while too, although not as long as you guys.  So, if you forgive me ('cos I am terribly sorry) then review.  I can't believe how long I've left this.  …sorry again.     


	6. Hesitation And Doom

No Yugi-oh owning…

Chapter six:  Hesitation And Doom

Bakura was in all honestly lost.  He had been running around this goddamn palace for over two hours!  And he was still no closer to finding Malik then when he first left the room with those two guards.  Bakura dropped to the floor and leaned against the wall.  So far, so bad.  He sighed, soon those two guards would either awaken and realize what happened or someone would find them and some sort of alarm would go through the palace.  Bakura was a little nervous in the palace grounds.  He was a thief, an outlaw, someone who didn't belong here and if he was caught…

Bakura pushed himself from the wall.  There was no time for rest, not when Malik was in danger.  Ra, what was he going through while Bakura had taken his little break.  Light streamed in the window.  Dawn…

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Malik woke by way of cold cruel hands jerking him off his feet.  Before he knew it he was being dragged across the floor by two strong guys wearing, well, Malik couldn't tell, his head rolled slumped against his chest.  With every uneven step of his torturers Malik gave out a small whimper of pain, he couldn't do more.  His throat was numb from his screams, his pleas.  His back was littered with scars of varying lengths or widths depending on the strength and length of the slashes.  He had no idea what was happening, his mind at the moment couldn't comprehend that his tortures would at last be over, along with his life.

Suddenly, or so it seemed to Malik, large doors opened and sunlight blinded him.  He was jerked by the left holder before cheers roared across his sense of hearing.  He wanted to cry out.  To tell everyone to simply 'shut up!', he could do nothing.  

His feet dragged in the now warming sand as he was unknowingly dragged to a platform area.  

Sa-Kaiba watched in the shadows.  _So, the prisoner had refused to talk.  He was really loyal to his master.  Oh well, the fiend would be dead in but a few minutes anyway._  Sa-Kaiba turned his attention to why he was in the shadows in the first place.  He was certain the Shadow Marauders would come to claim their fellow thief so he had taken to the same strategy that had fooled him last time.  An ambush, or sneak attack if you will.  He was positive _they_ would come, and so he waited.      

Malik was dragged up onto the platform.  The cheers roared higher as he did so.  Still he had no idea why.  Abruptly his torturers had dropped him and without any strength to help cushion the fall he fell roughly to the paved ground.  He laid there, silent, in pain, in confusion.  And then a shadow fell over him.  The shadow's owner bent down and lifted his head.  Malik groggily opened his eyes and came face to face with the pharaoh.  

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Dawn… Cheers suddenly blasted into his senses and Bakura dashed to the window to see what was happening.  He gasped in shock at what he saw.  Malik laid unnervingly still on a platform.  His eyes darted.  The Pharaoh was just walking out of some grandly decorated doors.  He was obviously heading for Malik.  

Guards kept the crowds at bay as they tried to push farther to get a better view.  …And on the platform, oh no!  Bakura dashed down the hall.  He had to find some way; anyway to reach Malik in time, he had too!  He stopped at another window to see what was happening.  The Pharaoh had approached the stand and the crowd went quiet.  He knew the pharaoh was talking but Bakura couldn't care less about what he said, he also had no time to wait straining to make out the words.  Sa-Yugi-oh stopped and turned towards Malik.  With one fowl movement he forced Malik to look at him.  He said something before dropping Bakura's friend to the floor.  Bakura cringed at how roughly Malik landed.

He forced himself to shift his thoughts and head away from what was happening below.  His sharp eyes scanned the area for something, anything that could possibly help him.  Maybe even divert the spectacles' attention long enough for him to help out his friend.  Then he saw it.  Tsar and his band of thieves were among the spectators, although to the side and out of most peoples view.  Luckily Bakura was currently elevated and could spot them.  Within nanoseconds he realized they were there for him.  Honokaa must have sent them after him or else… Bakura shuddered at the thoughts of why Tsar would chase him down.  

Bakura had already formulated a plan.  But how to make it work?  His eyes glanced back at what was happening down below.  Malik had been moved.  Bakura's heart was in his chest as he thought the beheading might have already taken place.  Shortly he found Malik, his arms were being tied behind his back.  Bakura sighed.  He wasn't too late.  Then something in the back caught his eye.  –Someone was hiding in the shadows.  By squinting his eyes he immediately recognized the person to be Sa-Kaiba!  One of the strongest magic users in the known world.  Bakura smiled as he set his plan in motion.

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Honokaa looked out his bedroom window.  It was dawn.  But something was off.  Honokaa went to a wall.  He opened it even though to the naked eye you would never think that possible.  Inside there was a small shelf, on that shelf laid the golden eye he had stolen the previous day.  His hand trailed over it.  _Shadow's eye_.  He had been pre-warned by the _Shadow beings_ never to try it on or attempt it's power.  Only a Shadow Key has the right of that, the privilege.  His fate would be damned.  He let his hand fall over another object.  His first captured object.  The scales.  Known as both a _Shadow _and _Light _object since it could weigh in either direction.  It was infinitely hard to steal for it was hidden in another realm.  He had been tested by the Shadow beings, and passed.  …But if the gods found out it was him who stole the scales…  He shuddered.  

Honokaa was most anxious to collect all the Shadow items and find their keys.  He had already found one, Bakura.  The youth with white hair.  But Bakura was missing.  Where was Tsar?  Why hadn't he returned yet!  Bakura must be brought back at all costs.   Honokaa was about to close the hidden wall shelf when he saw the Hamza.  He looked at it greedily but knew he couldn't use it.  At least not yet.  The Hamza was the sealing item, without it his plans would be useless.  The Shadow beings made it themselves and therefore he knew not its other capabilities.   He had received it after returning with the scale.  

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Sa-Yugi-oh looked over at the executioner.  He gave a slight nod of his head.  The executioner raised the twisted blade high above his cranium.  He was about to bring it crashing down when a blast from behind him pushed him forward causing him to stumble and as a result missed the prisoner's head, well, the whole prisoner to be exact.  Sa-Yugi-oh looked at the commotion behind him.  The Shadow Marauders were back!  And Sa-Kaiba was pre-occupying them.  Sa-Yugi-oh jumped from the stand and dashed to Sa-Kaiba's side.

Currently Sa-Kaiba was holding them back.  The Marauders had formed a circle about him and every now and then one would lash out with a knife.  Through the commotion a flash of white was eagerly dodging out of the fight.  Bakura was still dressed as a guard and once free of the fighters he made a mad dash towards the stand. Sa-Yugi-oh and Bakura had yet to pass each other.  The pharaoh had turned his head at Bakura.  "You, why don't you help the high priest!"  He had never seen this soldier before.  He would have remembered.  It was the first time he'd ever seen anyone with such odd white hair.   

Bakura smiled at the Pharaoh.  As they were about to pass one another Bakura had reeled back his fist before punching the Pharaoh straight in the jaw.  Sa-Yugi-oh stumbled backwards as Bakura continued his bolt towards Malik.  _Bastard!  _

Sa-Yugi-oh fell back downright startled.  One of his own guards had punched him!  The guard would have to be dealt with.  Not even two days into rule and already he'd lost the diadem and the guards were turning traitorous.  He picked himself up quickly and raced towards Sa-Kaiba who had held up his rod and white energy seemed to encircle him causing all the Marauders to be forced back as the white energy expanded.  As soon as it came in contact with the thieves they flew back from the force.     

Seeing this Sa-Yugi-oh turned back to the stand.

Bakura had a knife in his hand in an instant.  Quickly he ripped apart the rope that had held Malik's hands.  After doing that he turned his friend over.  Malik whimpered in pain as Bakura had had his hand on Malik's back.  Bakura shushed him as he lifted Malik's shirt to see why his friend had whimpered.  His eyes opened wide as he saw the tortuous marks left behind.  His eyes narrowed as he vowed to get his revenge.  No one would _ever_ do this to his friend again.  _No one.  _

He turned Malik over.  Malik's head lazily rolled to the side.  Bakura felt his vision blurring as tears started to fall.  _What have they done to you?_  "…Malik?"  He asked softly.  "Malik, please say something."  Malik's eyes flittered open.  "Oh… hi… Ba…Bakura," Malik spoke quietly, his voice breaking before he closed his eyes again.  Bakura realized Malik was asleep.  His mind picked up the urgency of where he was.  Tsar and his fellow Marauders would be no match for the high priest, let alone the high priest and the pharaoh.  …Pharaoh, the one who had done this to Malik!

With one fowl sweep Bakura had picked Malik up and buckled a bit under the weight.  He knew he couldn't carry Malik like this for all of Malik's weight would be on his back.  That wouldn't do.  He turned around and came face to face with the pharaoh.  Bakura quickly composed the shock that was evident on his face.  The pharaoh looked to be fuming and Bakura knew he was one of the reasons why.  

He was scared.  

The Pharaoh's eyes flashed angrily as Bakura fell to the floor, dropping Malik.  He immediately went to his friend's side.  Although he was the one on the ground Bakura glared up at Sa-Yugi-oh with pure hatred.  He pulled Malik close so he could grab him easily when he made his mad escape. 

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Tsar watched with interest as Bakura crawled after the fallen prisoner before turning his attention to the pharaoh.  _So, Bakura has turned traitorous_.  Tsar smiled evilly.  _I knew he would.  He was never one for orders but… who'd have thought he'd befriend the very same thief that had stolen the diadem._

Tsar was not one of the thieves that had attacked Sa-Kaiba and therefore he was still okay.  He had watched Bakura for he was curious why Bakura had shown himself and sure enough a trap had sprang.  Now, however he found himself in a most uncomfortable predicament.  Should he let the Pharaoh kill Bakura and make his life a lot easier or step in.  With a sigh he realized he HAD to step in.  Not only would it be his throat if he failed this mission but to let a Shadow key die was unthinkable.  He loathed Bakura.  

Sa-Yugi-oh stood over the two thieves; he hesitated.  Although his training to become a true pharaoh was suppose to free him of these feelings he still hesitated.  The scene below him looked so… sad.  The poor misfits.  Neither wore anything special.  The _thief_ that had stolen his crown was of course attired shabbily.  His shirt torn in ruins from the torture.  The other, the one to attempt the 'rescue' was barely better off.  Both wore shades of pale brown and grey.  Their clothes looked shabby.  Hoods hung from their backs, sashes across their stomachs.  And their hair.  They both had such odd hair… like his own.  

It wasn't just that.  You expected that sort of attire from _thieves_, but what he saw while looking at them wasn't some hard-hearted criminal or murderer.  They looked to simply be kids, like him.  Maybe they were dealt a raw hand in life and… Sa-Yugi-oh shook his head.  These were thieves.  There was no forgiveness for stealing.  They have made their own fate.

The crowd noted his hesitation.  They were getting impatient.  Sa-Yugi-oh really didn't particularly want to… but he must.  Suddenly he remembered what these _kids_ had done to him.  The white haired one had punched him!  …And the sand coloured one had taken his diadem!  In fact.  These two lowly thieves were the cause of ALL his problems.  It was just so hard to believe.  Besides it would be so easy to just kill them… so easy.

Still he hesitated.

Hesitation made him look weak.  What was he doing!  A few moments ago he was going to watch with satisfaction as the sand-haired boy was beheaded.  So why hesitate!  These two _boys_ were the cause of all his problems.  He cannot be weak, he is the pharaoh of all Egypt and two meagre lives were all that stood between him and proper rule.  No more blundering.  No more failure.  Now he shall stand proud and protect his lands.  Do what is right t for the people!  Thieves must die.  So it is written, so it shall be.  

Bakura's hand slowly went inside the flaps of his fabric.  With dagger in hand he waited for the pharaoh to make his move.   The Pharaoh attacked.  Bakura's dagger shot out and deflected it.  The Pharaoh's eyes went wide in surprise.  Obviously he thought that Bakura was just waiting for the killing blow.  Wrongo.

Bakura lashed out again, swiping with his dagger, he hit air.  The Pharaoh sidestepped his attack.  He was obviously more skilled then Bakura.  So Bakura did the only thing he could.  He dashed from the platform making the Pharaoh follow.  Malik was safe for now.  Bakura was in shock as he realized he had failed both himself and his only friend.  Jumping from the platform had allowed him to seal his doom.  The blasted Pharaoh was behind him.  Tsar approached from his left and Sa-Kaiba from his right.  He was doomed.  He threw his dagger into the sand and fell to knees.  …Doomed.  

The three approached…

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy: EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!  I just got to watch the cardcaptor movie!!!!!!!!!  I'm so happy, I'm soo happy, I'm sooo happy, I'm soooo happy, I'm soooo happy, I'm sooooo happy, I'm soooooo happy, I'm sooooooo happy, I'm soooooooo happy, I'm sooooooooo happy, I'm sooooooooo happy, I'm soooooooooo happy!!

Draggy's yami:  *****exasperated sigh*I never should have leant it to her….

Draggy:  Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li…. I love Li.  Li, Li, Li, Li, li, Li, Li, Li, Li….

Draggy's yami:  *Eyes Draggy suspiciously* When am I getting my DVD back- 

Draggy: Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, Li ,Li ,Li, Li…

Draggy's yami:  (getting irritated)

Draggy: Li, Li, Li, Li, Li, L- euof

Draggy's yami:  sorry, but I had to shut you up somehow.  Now, about my DVD…

Draggy:  *rubbs head* broken hearted sob.  *returns DVD* …but, …but what about Li…

Draggy's yami:  *rolls eyes* go back to your Ryou/Bakura obsession!

Draggy:  But …but, Li…

Draggy's yami:  *pockets DVD*  

Draggy:  …Li…

Draggy:  Okay, here's my 'end of the fic question'  Should Li- errr. *looks at her yami who is shaking her head sadly* Fine!  My **real** question is… What kind of ruler should Sa-Yugi-oh be?  

Ie) Kind, forgiving ruler  (and what does Ie mean.  In example?)

Tough, merciless.

Hot-tempered yet reserved

Smart, oh I don't know!  You tell me….

Currently he's just came into rule and now I must decide what kind of ruler he should be to connect with the story.

Oh!  And are there any characters you would like to show up in my fic.  Just tell me and I can practically guarantee their arrival.  I have a somewhat lengthy plot to go through here so… anyone you'd like to see pop up somewhere?  I think I'm legging.  Whatever happened to Alef, it's a mystery.  ..Poor Alef, gone but not- hey, did anyone even remember him.  No ones asked where he went, oh well.  Sorry Alef.


	7. Out Of The Pharaoh's Clutches

No Yugi-oh owning…

Draggy:  Uh, don't look now but I droned on at the end, so the story's not as long as one might think…

Chapter seven: Out Of The Pharaoh's Clutches

Bakura sat there, defeated.  There was nothing he could do.  No way to escape.  He was doomed.  Soon he would simply be a memory, but… only Malik would mourn his death and… Malik was going to… Malik would be-.  Bakura looked up at his friend.  Malik laid basically wilted up on the beheading platform.  His chest rose slightly then fell faintly.  Bakura HAD to at least try.  …But what could he do?  What could he possibly do!?!

There was no time to think on this, no time for a plan.   …They were here.  Bakura's hand darted for the dagger; his fingers entwined the hilt just as Tsar threw multiple daggers at him.  Bakura closed his eyes and waited for the daggers to bury themselves in his flesh.  Thump-thump---thump-thump-thump.  Bakura opened his eyes in time to see both the pharaoh and high-priest jump out of the way from the now grounded daggers.  Magic unused fading from hands and rod.  The once trembling boy swivelled around to see Tsar standing behind him, glaring at him.  

Tsar hurriedly snatched at the Shadow Key.  They had to escape.  Another dagger was in his hand in seconds, he threw it directly at the now rebalancing pharaoh.  Sa-Kaiba had noticed Tsar's hand movements and had just enough time to knock the pharaoh down.  The dagger missed, Tsar cursed.  Sa-Kaiba, now on the ground beside the pharaoh lifted the golden rod at his side and sent some kind of magical blast at the two thieves.  Tsar shoved Bakura before dodging himself.

Bakura fell to the floor with and 'eouf' but had the smarts to get up quickly.  He glanced left; Tsar and Sa-Kaiba were battling it out.  The pharaoh was watching with interest, flame growing in his palm.  No one was watching him… so naturally he ran.  However, this movement seemed to attract Sa-Yugi-oh's attention; he hurled the now grown fireball at what he once thought was a traitor but reasoned that out since _his _guards wouldn't be so disrespectful, that and the fact that this boy _must_ be a friend to the thief.

The fake guard hadn't looked back, his concentration being on simply reaching the platform where Malik rested.  The fireball connected with his back and he fell forward in pain.  The fire from the ball spread and the startled Bakura ripped the guards shirt off before throwing it to the ground in a fury.  His back hurt where the fireball had connected but he knew it wasn't burned, just… hurt.  The pharaoh smiled, obviously thinking that Bakura's little dance he had previously performed was in fact funny.  He wanted to scream out at the pharaoh, punch him, kick him, anything, ANYTHING!  But what could he honestly do, _How_ could he possibly escape, things once again seemed hopeless.

His eyes darted towards the commotion Tsar and Sa-Kaiba were making, the pharaoh's attention was now also on the battle.  Apparently Tsar had leaned a few magic tricks, but how?  Sa-Kaiba stood tall, but agitated, like Tsar was a little housefly that no matter what you did you just couldn't swat.  He raised his Rod and a purplish light shot out at the thief, Tsar threw a dagger at it just as quickly.  As the dagger made contact with the deadly purple beam it seemed to glow black and the beam dissipated into nothingness, however this did not stop the dagger from continuing its deadly journey towards Sa-Kaiba, who was a little more than shocked to say the least.  

"No!" Sa-Yugi-oh's hand lashed out, as the dagger was first unleashed from Tsar's hand.  Flame shot out and the pharaoh just prayed it would hit its target.  

It didn't.

The pharaoh stood there… shocked.  Watching in horror.  Bakura watched long enough to see Sa-Kaiba instinctively hold out the rod.  The dagger smashed into it before falling to the floor.  Then he continued his run to the stand where Malik was sleeping.  Briefly noting the pharaoh going to the priest's side.  Hastily he picked Malik up and balanced him on his back so only Malik's front had pressure applied, leaving the sores on his back strain-free.  Then, while all eyes were on the raging battle he jumped from the stands, which nearly made him fall face first, before darting into the shadows.

Tsar noted Bakura's leave but was WAY to busy to do anything about it.  Sa-Kaiba seemed to be too startled to realize he was nearly killed; the pharaoh was enraged and had stood in front of his shaken friend.  "You, you, you fiend!  You shall pay dearly for what you almost accomplished for if you would've succeeded in killing the priest I swear your life would be that of utmost torture!"  The pharaoh's eyes seemed to burn hatred and Tsar found himself, very, very afraid.  He had officially earned the pharaoh's wrath.  …That was not a good thing. 

Sa-Yugi-oh glowed black adding to the fear he had created for Tsar.  His outfit shifted as if a breeze was near blowing in every direction.  A cold smile plastered itself on his face as he clapped his hands together.  He slowly pulled them apart showing the difficulty and suffering this was causing.  As the space between his hands grew and grew Tsar cringed back as he saw- a black void… the Shadow Realm.  He stumbled a little before turning on his heels and attempted a quick dash to escape, however Sa-Yugi-oh had already created a fairly large tare.  What appeared to be a huge slimy tentacle lashed out and grabbed Tsar who struggled and screamed wildly before the tentacle reeled back.  The tare to the Shadow Realm closed just as Tsar was dragged in.  Tiny scratch marks' embedded in the sand was all that was left.

The crowd stared in awe at the power of the pharaoh.  All forgot about the beheading and simply stared wide-jawed.  Sa-Yugi-oh, for his part turned his attention towards his friend.  "Are you, are you okay?"  Sa-Kaiba looked up, just as much in awe before responding with a smile.  "You learned a new trick," his face grew serious, "but-"

"I know but I was so mad.  You nearly died!"  Sa-Yugi-oh looked almost fearful, maybe in disbelief.

The high priest nodded.  "I'll try to stay alive longer just to make sure your okay, come, let's go inside."  The pharaoh nodded, only too happy to comply and the two headed inside, leaving the matter of the crowd to someone else.  Once inside Sa-Yugi-oh staggered a bit before grasping Sa-Kaiba's shoulder in an attempt to balance himself.  The priest looked worried.  "That was extremely effortful, wasn't it?  Hold on.  I'll get you to your chamber.  You can rest there undisturbed."  The pharaoh nodded even as his eyes were already starting to droop, Sa-Kaiba put a hand around his friend's waist to help balance him before starting their journey through the palace.           

He deposited the sleeping pharaoh in the grand luxuries chamber that was royalties.  As soon as his face had touched the pillow Sa-Kaiba knew the pharaoh was already in a deep sleep, his body tired from the strain.  Creating a hole to the shadow realm wasn't just amazing it was… not suppose to have been done at all.  The Shadow monsters were imprisoned there a millennia ago due to the fowl deeds they had wreaked upon the earth.  People- especially pharaohs, have been able to go into the "Shadow Realm" but never has a creature ever succeeded in getting out… nevertheless the monster _had _obeyed Sa-Yugi-oh, why?  Was he that powerful?  …And without the help of the diadem that the priest knew possessed some sort of Shadow item, although that was as far as his knowledge reached.  He sat down, mind in deep thought.  He didn't even know the golden Rod was also created by the Shadows.  

**_()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()_**

Bakura finally staggered into their hideout.  Relieved to finally get Malik's weight off his back, which was still a little sore after the pharaoh's cursed fire attack.  He hastily laid out some of the shabby curtainy fabrics as a bed.  He placed Malik upon that before exiting the remainder of the once proud house.  Of course he didn't get far after realizing he was still wearing those Ra forsaken clothes of the pharaoh's guards.  He sighed as he re-entered the broken house.  He rummaged through the bag he had taken with him from the hideout until he found a few select clothes.  Preferable ones with a hood on before exiting the building once more.  

Unfortunately one of the reason's this sector of the city was abandoned, other then it was the outskirts and old, was that it was so verry far from the Nile, hence water was harder to come by, hence he needed to buy some, if possible without being noticed.  That was why he had chosen a hooded garment; his hair was a dead giveaway.  So, reluctantly he left Malik's side in search of water.

Malik woke alone, scared and confused.  At first his eyes had opened slowly, re-adjusting to the light as necessary but that took no time.  It was just his mind taking longer.  Finally he came to grasp the fact that he was still indeed alive.  He shot up and looked around frantically.  He couldn't believe it, he was safe, safe!?  But how?  It took only seconds longer for Malik to realize he was in a familiar place and less time still to note he actually knew where this place was.  He stilled his voice.  "Bakura!  Bakura, are you here!"  No answer.  Malik shrugged it off knowing Bakura _must_ be all right, he has to for his mind wouldn't allow him to even think the possibility that he wasn't.  

The sand haired boy relaxed in his shady bed.  He allowed himself to position his back on the bed but that had gone awry for as soon as he had done so he gave a 'yelp' in pain.  Oh, so that was why he was so afraid.  Suddenly Bakura dashed into the room, a wide and scared face on but calmed down when he saw Malik rubbing his back.  Bakura's face turned from that of utmost worry to happiness to concern.  He smiled then, a warm wonderful smile at his friend before quickly sitting beside him.  "You… okay?"

Malik was better then okay, he lived and his friend… "Bakura, you saved me?"  Wonder evident on his face.

"Of course Malik, how could I do anything else, just-" Bakura stopped mid-sentence not intending to continue but Malik seemed to say 'go on,' so he continued.  "What were you thinking?"

Malik had to actually think upon what Bakura was referring to before his face changed to understanding.  "I- I don't know really.  It was a- a misunderstanding actually.  The Shadow marauders were there and I think I had tried to stop them."  Bakura slapped his head.  "Well that was silly of you, you'll be okay though… right Malik."  Malik winced slightly from his sores but had agreed.  "Yeah, I'll be okay in a few days or so."  

"…Good."  Bakura quickly got up and left Malik, who sat there wondering what he had done.  However that thought didn't get far because Bakura was back, pail in one hand and bag in the other.  Before he could ask what Bakura was doing Bakura ripped apart some clothing that had actually been hanging from his arm.  "What are yo-", "Shirsh."  Bakura pushed Malik onto his stomach after pulling his friends tattered shirt off.  Malik was still overly clueless.  Then he heard a 'rrriiiiiiiipppppppppp' sound, then another and another.  Malik stayed quiet although curiosity was getting the better of him.  And then there was pain, cool relieving, and stinging pain.  Bakura had put something cold and wet on his back.

Bakura dunked another strip of cloth in the water then placed it on Malik's back.  Malik would always jump slightly before letting out a slight breath.  But it couldn't be helped.  If ever these wounds were to heal properly then they would have to be cleaned out.  This was fact to Bakura.  Besides, sand inside would only permanent the wound.   It took a while but the wounds were eventually cleaned and wrapped.  Malik was just too happy to know it was finally over.  Then Bakura pulled back and admired his handy work.  

…It was, err, good enough.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy: *Eyes twitching rapidly*

Draggy's yami:  Uh, you okay?

Draggy:  I- I- I made a mistake!  *starts sobbing uncontrollably*

Draggy's yami:  Uh, I don't actually go through all the troub- urr- fun to read your err, wonderful Yugi-oh fanfics so I wouldn't know what yer talking about.  It can't be _that_ bad since nobody noticed it.

Draggy:  Yeah but, but…

Draggy's Yami:  *Sigh* Okay, what'd you do?

Draggy:  *sob*Bakura's outfit magically changed from that of a guard to that of a thief's in the last chapter.  *sigh*

Draggy's Yami:  That's IT!  *clomps Draggy*  That's what's gotten you so worked up.  Oy!

Draggy:  In case anyone's wondering where I went after saying I wasn't gonna go anywhere well… BLAME SCHOOL!  I mean Grrr.

Draggy's yami:  Allow me to translate.  Draggy has been very busy doing accumulating activities, which for those who don't know what they are, umm, basically, you know how exams are 30% of your final mark, well, an accumulating activity is a project that splits that 30%.  For example both her fashion and art were 15% of her final leaving exams at 15%.  Long explanation but they had to get done.  (She's really bent on grades)  *rolls eyes*  crazy ain't it. 

Draggy:  What?  Some of us like good marks.  And don't say art wouldn't take me too long, I had millions of projects to finish.  *shudders* 

Draggy's yami:  Yeah, but then she spent Christmas money and bought Budokai!  Hehe, sorry for you, she's been playing on that game console all week.  *smiles* with me!   Hahaha.  (I love androids!)

Draggy: GOHON!

Draggy's yami:  ANDROIDS!

Draggy:  GOHON!

Draggy's yami:  ANDROIDS!

*we pause here as fighting for better characters continue*

Draggy's yami:  17 and 18!

Draggy:  Gohon!  Kid Gohon, Teen Gohon and (heehee) The Great Saiyaman!  (He's funny, all his attacks begin with 'justice')

Draggy's yami:  No!  AN-DROIDS!

Draggy:  No!  GO-HON!

*let's just fast forward shall we…*

Draggy:  *scratches head* well, if that just wasn't a waste of your time…. Oh well.  

Draggy:  

Oh and, yes, yes there is a CardCaptor movie.  Two actually.  The one I was referring to **is *yay*** after Li confesses his love for Sakura _but_ she has yet to answer him.  It's so great.  You know how Li was always blushing at Sakura, …well, now she's constantly blushing at him!  *soo good* **Also **there's an un-captured card, the _negative_ to the _positive_ of the Clow/Sakura cards.  (Clow cards are all positive, but there was **one** card created to be the negative one, so the _one_ card is extremely powerful), that is stealing all the cards and basically voiding the city of all life/objects.  Anyway I thought it was extremely good, only… you can only find it subtitled (to my knowledge).

Now the other one which is the more common one (because it has been shown on the TV a couple times… meaning I've taped it) takes place when the cards are still being captured.  The arrow cards capture is shown at the beginning of this, anyway, Sakura wins a trip to Hong Kong (Madison, Tory, and Julian accompanying her) on Spring break I think, anyway they find Li and Meilin who went back to Hong Kong (Li originally living there) to show his report card to his mother.  ANYWAY, a spirit that was sealed by Clow Reed had been trying to reach him (due to their past history (love not hatred)) but had contacted the new Clow holder instead.  She became very mad and was bent on getting Sakura thinking she had lied about Clow's death.  Well, I'd say more but that would ruin the story.  Anyway, so yes, there are CardCaptor movies and they are really good. Try to find them if you can!

Draggy:  Me again.  Gee I really should update a lot more often.  I have so much to say.  Thank you all for reviewing my story, it really does mean a lot to me.  But as always I seem to have some sort of question.  ….yami:

Draggy's yami:  …fine, I'll ask it for you!  (go androids!) *clears throat rather loudly*  Her skill testing question is… Does anyone know why she put the Sa in front of Yugi-oh's and Kaiba's name?  I don't, but I don't particularly care, as might you soo…

Draggy:  I don't know what my prize is as if yet, but I'll figure one out…. Did you know it took me like five days to write this, five days!  How craptacular is that.  Every single damn time I went on the computer something happened, a friend showed up, brother wanted it, or I'd simply get sidetracked.  (I got distracted with a movie maker program and I'm at about 50 slides to making a 12 second film.. currently at least.  Does anyone else have Bryce 2, it's a cool computer program that makes up 3-D scenarios, it's what I'm using, the camera is slowly (or so it seems) going through it.  ^-^)****


End file.
